Tottian Slang
An explanation of the vernacular and modes of speaking of citizens of New Tottenham. Additions, suggestions and criticism welcome! (v) designates that a word is Victorian in origin, unmarked words are original to Clockwork and New Tottenham. S L A N G SLANG or CANT is mostly used by the lower classes, though upper-class individuals may adopt certain words - a practice which egg parents usually discourage in their children. Pertaining to People 'Class-related' EGG – a rich or posh person TIN EGG – someone who pretends to be rich CRACKED EGG - someone formerly rich who has lost their wealth and status TOFF - an elegantly or stylishly dressed gentleman, “toffy” is the adjective form (v) DUDS, HAMMERS - residents of Dagenham 'Occupations' BIT FAKER - a coiner, counterfeiter of coins (v) BLACKLEG, SCAB - a person who will work, contrary to a strike (v) BLAGGARD - a thief (v) BLUDGER, BASHER - a violent criminal, a thug (v) CLONKER – someone who makes Clonks / an unlicensed mechanic DIPPER – someone who steals artefacts and technology from the surface DUCKETT - a street hawker (v) DUFFER - someone selling fenced goods (v) GONOPH - a minor thief, or small time criminal (v) MUMPER - begger or scrounger (v) TUMBLER – someone who regularly visits to Tier’s surface 'Allegiance' AUTHORITARIAN, TORY - a supporter or member of the Authority HOGS - derogatory name for the members of the Hand of Grace POND SCUM - derogatory name for Lotus Operatives; used primarily by the Hand of Grace RATTLER - shorthand for Acidine Guard, for the sound their armor makes when moving about. Used primarily by thieves and lookouts for quick warnings, and people with a distaste for authority 'Categories' COG - woman (impolite) JUDY, DOLLYMOP, LADYBIRD, TAIL – derogatory words for ‘woman’, a prostitute (v) SPANNER - man (impolite) MANDRAKE - gay man (v) SAPPHIST - gay woman (v) DIRTY PUZZLE - a slut (v) CLONK – a useless piece of machinery or poorly-made Screw CATS - felids DOGS - canids STIFFS, UNFORTUNATES, DOLLS - revenants STINGERS - vexids TOASTERS - tech priests 'Descriptive' BOLT - someone stuck-up CLOUDED, “IN THE CLOUDS” – intoxicated, usually by drugs but can also apply to strong alcoholic intoxication DOWNY - cunning, false (v) GLOCK – half-wit (glocky - half-witted) (v) ICKLENOB - idiot or dumbarse JEMMY – smart, of superior class (v) KNAPPED – pregnant (v) NIBBED – arrested (v) NICKEY - simple in the head (v) PIDGEON - a victim (v) RUSTY - mean, bad, similar to 'rotten' SHORT-CIRCUITED, SPARKED - gone insane SPEELER - a cheat or gambler (v) SQUARE RIGGED - dressed soberly and respectfully (v) Objects 'Airships' BRIG - a regular airship BUCKET - a small, low-quality airship BARGE - an acidine airship DORY - a pretty airship CLONKY DORY - the airship version of a tin egg SKELLY - a pirate's airship KETCH - a dipper's airship BALLOON - a zeppelin 'Things' D-LENS - duscopic lensing BARKERS – from ‘barking irons’, refers to shooting weapons (v) SHIV - knife, razor, sharpened stick intended as weapon (v) CHINK – money (v) SKIVVIES - informal slang for undergarments, usually of the male variety (v) TWIRLS - keys (v) YACK - a watch (v) BETTY - a type of lock pick (v) SNELLS - a hawker's wares (v) GLIM – light or fire (v) DUNLEY FIREBOMB - Molotov cocktail THE SHIT TRAIL - a trail of icky goop that the island leaves behind on the surface as it travels. Anything from Dagenham Falls to corpses thrown over the edge. 'Buildings' KEN – a lodging, house (v) SPIKE - workhouse (v) 'Descriptive' DAFFY – a small amount, esp. of spirits (v) BRASSY – solid, strong, well-constructed SNIDE - fake, bad, counterfeit (v) RUSTY - mean, similar to 'rotten' JAMMED - damned CLONK– a useless piece of machinery or poorly-made Screw FLASH – showy,something special (like fancy) (v) JEMMY– smart, of superior class (v) SHINY – good, pretty, can be an exclamation of approval, i.e. “Shiny!” rather than “Yay!” or “Great!” Verbs BLAG, NAP, MIN – to steal or snatch (v) BLOB - begging by telling hardluck stories. BUZZING, FLIMPING – picking pockets (v) EGGING – something rich people do FLAM - a lie (v) GAFF - a laugh, a joke, a theatre performance for the lower class (v) JOLLY – a disturbance, a fracas, "Going for a bit of a jolly" (v) MOLLYHAWK - to inflict physical harm (i.e: If you don't shut up, I'm going to molleyhawk you) NOBBLE – inflict grievous bodily harm (v) RECYCLING - there are few renewables on Tot - creativity and a strong stomach is often required Idioms and Common Expressions “A FEW COGS SHORT OF A TECH-PRIEST” - a bit crazy ‘“ALL ROADS LEAD TO CAMMORA” - Tier equivalent of “All roads lead to Rome.” “ALL YOUR COGS IN ONE MACHINE”' - All your eggs in one basket CLOUDED, “IN THE CLOUDS” – intoxicated, usually by drugs but can also apply to strong alcoholic intoxication COLD AS A REVENANT’S NETHERS - a rather vulgar way of calling someone frigid, or of saying that it's very, very chilly out EVERYTHING'S TICK-TOCK - everything is running smoothly, like clockwork. GLASS, GLASSY - understand / understood / "crystal clear" HIT THE FAN - Popular pirate’s method of killing - slightly worse than vexdung hitting it... NOMMUS!: Get away! Quick! � “THEY’VE GOT A NAKED MAN’S CHANCE ON THE SURFACE” - someone who's screwed “TO SURFACE” - information coming to light. Carries an ominous connotation - it is probably not information you want to know Sexual Cant Because everyone enjoys beating around the bush. BALLASTS - breasts; saying of a woman that she'd "just float up and away" implies that she is not very well-endowed DIDDEYS, BUBBIES - woman's breasts (v) MUFF, NOTCH, CUNNY, CRINKUM-CRANKUM - woman's private parts (v) SPIGOTS - a woman's nipples, esp. when visible through clothing LEVER, PISTON - man’s privates SPANNER, LOBBOCK, TACKLE, TALLYWHACKER - man's private parts (v) WHIRLYGIGS, TRINKETS, GINGAMBOBS - gingambobs (v) NANCY - buttocks (v) BIRTHY - short for "birthday suit." When someone's naked, they're "in their birthy." Usually used to describe someone who is naked during a time when it's really very inappropriate to be naked. Is also sometimes used in reference to someone who's humiliated themselves. As in, "they were caught in their birthy." GRINDING GEARS - sexual intercourse TO TUP, TO JOIN GIBLETS, TO OCCUPY- sexual intercourse (v) A BIT OF A ROMP - promiscuous (v) TO TOSS OFF - to toss off (male) (v) DAGENHAM SINK DISEASE - any number of icky illnesses that befall a person. Curses Curses are rude and not spoken in polite company, but again used liberally by the lower classes and more seldom by upper-class individuals. “BORN FOR THE SURFACE”– someone who is fated for an early death, someone unlucky “GO TAKE AN ACID BATH”– equivalent to “go play in traffic” or “go f*ck yourself” “GO PLAY IN THE RAIN” - a nicer version of the above BOLLOCKS - this statement is erroneous (v) BLAST! - an exclamation of dismay (v) BLOOMING, BLOODY, BLASTED – impolite curses, adjectives (v) FUDDLEWAGGIT! - an exclamation of dismay STEAM, STEAM PUG - something wrong, nonsense (bullshit) SURFACE, ACID - used in a manner similar to "hell" VEXID DUNG, VEXDUNG - something gross, bad, terrible Pescid Slang Everything's better, down where it's wetter. AIR-SIDE, ATOPSIDE - the surface. SKY IN YOUR COGS - you've lost your marbles. SWIMMING - good (yes, it's also a current colloquialism) WIND WHIFFER - derogatory term for people who live in the sky. Acidian Slang Words and expressions used by enforcers, partly based on military slang. ASSHOLES AND ELBOWS - to work very hard, as in I only want to see assholes and elbows BAND AID - slander for any medic who cannot perform his/her job to standard. The medic you don’t want to see running to help you COVER YOUR SIX- watch your back "GOOD ENOUGH FOR AUTHORITY WORK" - when a job is done close to standards BUFF - Big Ugly Flying Fucker FUBAR - Fucked Up Beyond All Recognition HUA - Heard, Understood, Acknowledged SOP - Standard Operating Procedures LIFER - a life long member of the guard SCOPE DOPE - Someone with D-lens, or some other addition to their form that gives them an advantage SHORT TIMER - Opposite of Lifer, usually meant as an insult, or suggestion that one will expire sooner rather than later BUTT SNORKELING - Kissing ass PAVEMENT PAINT - Someone who tried to fly from too high up, and failed. Accents An easy way to distinguish rich from poor. 'Lower Class Accent - "Coggy"' Tot's lower class tend to drop consonants from words, both at the beginning, middle and end. For example: Bi' - bit 'appen - happen an' - and li'le - little goin' - going 'Th' sounds are often turned into f's or v's. For example: fin - thin bruvver - brother Other pronunciations include: En't - isn't Dun - doesn't Wa'n't - wasn't Ye - you Yer - your 'Upper Class Accent - "Toffy"' The upper classes tend to speak in a highly enunciated way, and proper pronunciation and speech is taught in schools. Many rich Tottians also take elocution lessons. Consonants tend to be clipped and strong or dropped at the end of words, and toffy-speakers have a tendency to draw out "ah" sounds, sometimes to an exaggerated degree which is mocked by the lower classes. Such as: Rahthah - rather Yah - year Speakah - speaker Further Reading See: Tier, Islands of Tier, Island Locations, New Tottenham,